Prince George and Princess Ringo Forbidden Lovers
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Prince George and his beloved Princess Ringo (he is a man too) are lovers but George's parents don't want their son to marry Ringo because they had problems in the past with Ringo's parents. So they try to see each other as much as they can. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet except it's not that story.


Prince George and Princess Ringo: Forbidden Lovers:

Hints of a crack fic but it's not one!

Summary: Prince George and his beloved Princess Ringo (he is a man too) are lovers but George's parents don't want their son to marry Ringo because they had problems in the past with Ringo's parents. So they try to see each other as much as they can. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet except it's not that story.

Rating: K+

Pairing: George/Ringo

Warnings: Language and slash.

A/N: I imagine George in his Help! Uniform and Sgt. Peppers uniform. I imagine Ringo in two blue dresses, a dark blue and a light blue. (Yes Ringo is in a dress duh! He is a princess!) Here's what they would look like: and . Also George and Ringo have their hairstyles that they had in 1965.

Story © me, The Beatles © Themselves

Prince George (he is in a dark black uniform which is from Help!) was hiding in the bushes and Princess Ringo (Who was in a dark blue dress) looked out of his balcony. George whistled and Ringo smiled that was their code of telling one another that they were there. Ringo walked over to there and he pointed over to the garden maze. They quickly ran over there and George grinned "'ello darling." Ringo blushed and he replied "'ello Georgie." "I missed ye baby." George said and he kissed Ringo on the lips. Ringo blushed harder and he said "I love ye." George replied "I love ye more."

Ringo smiled and George took one of Ringo's hands and he gently kissed it. "Ritchie, I want to marry ye." "I know, I want to be yer bride or whatever I am." George smiled and he bent down on one knee, he put his hand in his pocket and he opened up a box which inside had a gold band with a light blue stone in the middle "Yer the love of me life, Richard Starkey, will ye marry me?" Ringo smiled and he said "I will." George grinned and he stood up, sliding the ring on his left hand ring finger. George kissed Ringo and he embraced his lover. "HEY! YOU THERE!" A guard yelled and George growled, they always find out! George quickly kissed Ringo again and he ran off. "They always suspect George….'e's not a spy or anything." Ringo mumbled and the guard asked "Are you okay your highness?" "I'm fine, 'e didn't do anything anyways!" Ringo said and he walked off back to his room.

Princess Ringo sat down at his vanity and he frowned "Georgie, loves me and I love 'im…." His mother Queen Elise walked in "Ritchie, darling?" "Yes, mum?" "I heard what ye did earlier, ye know ye can't see Prince George! It is forbidden!" "I don't care, we love each other! Tell Prince Rory I don't love 'im! Prince George is the one I love!" Elise looked at her son and she said "I will tell Rory that ye don't and I will talk to yer step-father when 'e gets 'ome to tell ye yer punishment." "Mum!" Ringo gasped and she strictly said "Not another word! Ye know it's forbidden and that's final!" Ringo replied "Fine, but that doesn't mean ye can take away more of me things that I love." Elise got up and she left closing the door. Ringo sighed and his eyes started filling up with tears. "Oh Georgie…I want to marry ye right now!"

The Next Day:

"Ringo, I am very disappointed in ye, ye are hereby to be locked in yer room and ye are only allowed on yer balcony." King Harry said and Ringo gasped "Why is it forbidden to see George! I love 'im and we are going to marry one day and ye can't stop us!" Queen Elise said "Ritchie, to yer room." "But!" "No but's to yer room!" "Yes, mum." Ringo said and he walked off.

Later that day:

Ringo was standing out on his balcony waiting for George. George whistled and Ringo said "George, me mum was told what 'appened….I've been locked in me room and told I can only go on me balcony." George grinned and he took Ringo's hand "It's fine, I'll come back later tonight and I'll bring me horse than we can leave 'ere." Ringo nodded and George quickly kissed his lovers hand. "See ye then Ritchie." "Yeah, I love ye." "I love ye more." George replied and then he ran off. Ringo sighed and he went back inside. He went over to his wardrobe to pick out a cloak and he found a dark blue cloak and he laid it under his blanket.

His footman George Martin came in "Princess Ringo, yer mother said that they are going out tonight. So I will be going with them and the guards will be here do not go anywhere." Ringo nodded and he left. Ringo sighed "Heh, sure I won't go anywhere, Georgie is taking me away." He whispered and he sat down. He started playing his bongos and then his tambourine. He was excited for tonight and he was glad to be out of this damn hell-hole.

That Night:

George quietly walked up to Ringo's balcony and he opened the door. "Ritchie, its George!" Ringo smiled and he had his cloak on "I'm ready." George kissed Ringo and he said "Me horse is waiting, c'mon." Ringo nodded and he laid a note down on his vanity. "Let's go." Ringo nodded and the duo walked outside. George carried Ringo to his horse and he put him on his brown horse. He got on also and Ringo was sitting in the middle of George's legs and he put his head on George's chest. "Yah!" George yelled at his horse and it started galloping. They were at George's kingdom about ten minutes later and George said "Keep yer cloak 'ood on, if anyone would see ye they would scream bloody murder at ye." Ringo replied "Okay." George kissed Ringo on the cheek and the horse slowed down when they were in the village.

George looked at the palace and he said "Ritchie, look yer parents are at me place." Ringo raised an eyebrow "Do ye want to confront them?" "Yes, I do then we can tell them that we love each other and that we're engaged and that we are to be married." Ringo nodded and he buried his face in the crook of George's neck. George kissed the top of Ringo's head and he stroked some of his hair. His horse started galloping to the castle and when they were there George helped his fiancé down after he got off. He opened the door and the duo walked in. They walked to the throne room where both of their parents were at. They heard yelling and Ringo frowned "I can't believe that they 'ate each other, why are we forbidden lovers Geo?" "I 'ave no idea baby, but we love each other and no one can stop us."

Ringo nodded and he took off his cloak "Let's go." George nodded and they walked in. "Mum, 'ere is who I'm going to marry and that is final!" George yelled and Queen Louise gasped "Princess Ringo!" Ringo replied "Yeah, I am and I love George!" George held Ringo close and Queen Elise said "Ritchie! Ye should not be 'ere! Ye should be at 'ome!" "NO! I don't want to listen to ye anymore! I tired of all ye!" George said "I already proposed to Ritchie! So we're getting married!" "George Harold Harrison!" Queen Louise yelled "No! We are! I love 'im!" George put his fingers under Ringo's chin and he pulled his fiancé into a kiss. Ringo wrapped his arms around George's neck and they broke apart. "Ritchie!" Queen Elise gasped and Queen Louise said "George! Ye both know yer forbidden to see each other!" "Why?! We love each other! I'm going to marry 'im tomorrow!" "Yes! Tell us why?!" Ringo yelled and Queen Elise said "Fine! Ye both are forbidden because George's parents claimed that we stole Princess Louise because she married a knight from our kingdom!"

"That's it?! That's the damn reason why we can't fucking marry?!" George yelled and Ringo nodded. "Yes, but if George's parents will say that she left herself and that will mean that ye both can marry." Queen Elise said and Queen Louise replied "If ye both are 'appy then we will say that Louise did leave on 'er own to marry." Ringo smiled and George crushed their lips together. "We can marry and live happily forever after Georgie!" Ringo whispered and he had tears of joy in his eyes. George was the same and he smiled. Kissing the top of Ringo's head as he embraced his lover.

A Week Later:

Princess Ringo was in a light blue wedding dress and he had on a white lace veil on his head along with a small golden crown. Queen Elise kissed the top of Ringo's head and she said "A week ago ye and George couldn't marry and now ye are." Ringo smiled and he said "Mum it's time." He stood up and the duo walked out. They headed to the doors where George and the rest of their families were at. George was standing in a red uniform with a hat that had a lime green feather in it. He grinned and the doors opened and he looked at his lover and his future mother-in-law. The organist started playing the song 'All My Loving' and Ringo walked up to the altar. George smiled at his lover and he took Ringo's hands in his.

"We are gathered here today to witness the merger of these two people and also the merger of two kingdoms: Prince George Harold Harrison and Princess Richard Lee Starkey Jr. also known as Princess Ringo Starr." The priest said and Ringo smiled. "Do you George Harrison, take Richard Starkey, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." "I do." George said and the priest turned to Ringo. "Do you Richard Starkey, take George, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." "I do." Ringo replied and the priest said "Now for the rings."

George's older brother Peter was the ring bearer and he walked up to the duo. "George repeat after me, I George Harrison give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." "I, George Harrison give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." George repeated and he slid the ring on Ringo's left handed ring finger. "Richard repeat after me also, I Richard Starkey give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." "I, Richard Starkey give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." Ringo repeated and he slid the ring on George's left handed ring finger. "Now if there is anyone who has an objection as for a reason that these two cannot be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest said and they waited for a few minutes and he added "Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife or really man and man! You may kiss the bride." George smiled and he put his fingers under Ringo's chin. Ringo wrapped his arms around George's neck and George leaned in and the duo started kissing.

They turned around and they walked down the aisle, arm in arm. When they got outside there were the villagers waiting for the newlyweds and Ringo turned around and he threw his bouquet of flowers. It landed in a woman's arms named Pattie Boyd and she smiled. George and Ringo were getting rice thrown at them and someone released two doves. The duo ran over to George's horse and George put his new wife on the horse first and he got on next. The duo waved and they went over to unlock the gates blocking out the villagers from Ringo's kingdom. They opened up the gates and the villagers ran in. They all were handing them wedding gifts and one named Maureen 'Mary' Cox said "Congratulations, your majesty!" "Thank you Mary." Ringo said and he hugged her. "Thanks for always believing in me…also thanks for keeping me secret, and thank ye for all me dresses that ye made for me." He kissed her on the cheek and she nodded. "Please write me, Rings." "I will, don't worry Mary. Do ye want to live with me again to make dresses?" "Yes, I do Rings. It'll give me parents money and it'll 'elp me out." Ringo smiled and George said "We'll open these all later and thank ye all for all the gifts! We will be crowned King and Queen in a few months!" They all started cheering and the duo both got on the horse to go off to the palace to open up all of their gifts. George and Ringo lived happily forever after! THE END!

A/N: There will be more Prince/King George and Princess/Queen Ringo stories!


End file.
